Another Agito
may refer to any of the following characters. Agito Kino.jpeg| Kaoru Kino|link=Kaoru Kino Koji Majima.jpg| Koji Majima (S.I.C. Hero Saga)|link=Koji Majima Derivations KRZiO-Another Agito.png|Another Agito (Another Rider) Another_Agito_gruops.png|Another Agito (Another Rider troops) Forms While in the TV series Koji did not become an Agito and relinquished his Seed of Agito, in the Kamen Rider Gills SIC Hero Saga Koji regains his seed from Ryo and becomes a less flawed version of Another Agito before assuming a perfect Kamen Rider Agito Burning Form. His similar appearance to Agito Ground Form is likely due to being a less-imperfect Agito. |-| 2= Rider Statistics:TV Asahi. (2001). Another Agito. *'Rider Height': 200 cm *'Rider Weight': 97 kg Rider Senses: *'Eyesight': 25 km *'Hearing': 35 km Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 15 t *'Kicking Power': 30 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 70 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 5 seconds *'Defense': 7 Special Attacks: *'Assault Kick': 40 t Kino transforms into a twisted and grotesque version of Agito. Despite having access to only one form, Another Agito has excess to incredible strength and agility, exceeding Agito' Trinity Form. Similarly to Gills, Another Agito can open his faceplate to reveal a pair of jaws. Another Agito is armed with serrated appendages called Bio Claws that extend from the forearms and calves. On one occasion, Kaoru also stole G3-X's GM-01 Scorpion handgun. Another Agito's finisher is the Assault Kick, a flying kick performed in an identical fashion to Agito's Rider Kick. He is also capable of performing an unnamed Rider Punch. Appearances: Agito Episodes 35-43, 46, Gorider Episodes 1-3 - Koji Ver.= Another Agito Rider Statistics:Hobby Japan. (2012). S.I.C. Official Diorama Story: S.I.C. Hero Saga. Kamen Rider Gills Edition: The Man that has Become a Kamen Rider. *'Rider Height': 200 cm *'Rider Weight': 97 kg Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 15 t *'Kicking Power': 30 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 70 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 5 sec.onds Special Attacks: *'Assault Kick': 40 t Unlike Kaoru Kino's Another Agito, Koji's version appeared more like Agito's Ground Form with a gold colored Ank point, likely due to being a less-imperfect Agito. However, Koji lost control of himself and attacked Ryo. - Another Agito Burning Form= Another Agito Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 25 t *'Kicking Power': 35 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 100 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 5 seconds During the fight with Gills, Another Agito unlocked a dormant power that allowed him to evolved into a perfect Kamen Rider Agito while in Burning Form. The appearance is drastically different from the base form with purple coloring and silver armor similar to Agito's Shining form. The cape-like extensions from the back turn black. The Ank point also changes to a powered up form similar to Agito's Altered Ring with the Wiseman's stone turning gold. Barely surviving the fight, Gills manages to absorb the power of Burning Form as Exceed Gills and return Koji to normal. }} Appearances Category:Kamen Riders Category:Agito Riders Category:Riders with more than one identity Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Kamen Rider Agito Category:Grasshopper Monsters